When Siblings Collide
by Primal Fire
Summary: Ever wondered if the teen titans had any siblings? Well Starfire is celebrating sort of a sibling holiday and now the titans brothers and sisters are coming First Fan Fic Not done yet but will finish. Sorry
1. Chapter 1: Otoreber

**When Siblings Collide**

OCC: First I dont own anything except Primal Fire, Spectral, Moonbeam, Crash, and Dove

Note: Little bit of RaeBB in first chapter. More later on.

Chapter 1: Otoreber

It was a boring day at the tower, Raven was reading a old book written in an anceint language. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were playing Gamestation XL while Starfire stared at the calander. "Yay, three days till Otoreber" the excited Tammaranian shouts. "Umm Starfire, its January 3, October is eight monthes and 28 days away." said a very confused Beast Boy. "I do not mean the month of October which the holiday of Hallow's Eve is celibrated and Beast Boy ussualy gets sick eating the non-cotton candy. I mean the Tamaranian holiday Otoreber" Beast Boy blushes as Starfire explains "On my planet Otoreber is when siblings get together and meet their friends. Since Blackfire is in jail. I cant wait untill you see my brother Moonbeam"

"That sounds cool Star I havent seen my sister Crash since my accident" Cyborg said "Oh no! Great I can see little bro Primal Fire now" Beast Boy groaned and started mimmiking his brother "Whats this do? Whats that do? Wheres all the grub?" Raven supresses a giggle. She couldnt imagine someone more annoying then Beast Boy and yet, something about him makes her feel better then herself. Then she realizes something "My brother has to come. he is so... weird!" Starfire notices Robin hasnt said anything "What about you sibling friend Robin" Starfire questions "Well Dove is nice I guess I mean she a little odd."

The titans send in their invitations and the start preparing for the celibrations not knowing that in the next few days, lifes will be changed forever.

OCC: I know its short but the next one will be longer so Wait untill next time and remember,

If it has no repliers

this story will retire

So responses are dire

So says Primal Fire


	2. Chapter 2: Crashing the Party

Chapter 2: Crash-ing the party

Everyone was setting up for tommorow when Otoreber. Cyborg was setting up the traditional tower of cheese when he hears a hard knock on the door. "Hello? Whos there?" He wondered while he opened the door. There stood a tall 15 year old african american girl. Nothing was too out of the ordinary unless you looked at her skinny robotic legs and her mechanical red eye. She wore a pair of jeans and a green tank top. Her long black hair was always strait. "You dont remember your own sister Vic?" She snickered. She loved to tease Cyborg about his real name. "Crash, just as hilarious as ever" He said flatly. "Aww come on. Is that how you treat your own flesh and circuts?" Cyborg huggs his cybernetic sister in a way that even Starfire would only dream of. "So what have you been doing Crash?" "I've been trying to fit in but thats hard seeing that I cant help but race." Cyborg laughes "You never could resist those urges. lets go talk to the Titans. Im sure the dont mind if you stay untill the party tomorrow" "Realy thanks bro" Crash says cheerfully

Cyborg calls all the titans to the living room. "So why are we here Cyborg" the green changeling asks "I called you to meet my sister Crash" Crash steps out from behind the half man half machine. "Hello I presume you just heard my brother introduce me but im Crash" Crash looks at Beast Boy and back at Cyborg "So this the little grass stain... I mean changeling that went inside you when you had a virus" (As seen on the Episode "Crash") Cyborg nods cringing at the thought of BB inside him. Then Crash looks at Robin " So this is Robin your a little shorter then I imagined" Robin glares at Cyborg. Then the cyber woman looks at Starfire "You must be Starfire, the girl from another planet" Starfire laughes "Nice to meet you sister of friend Cyborg" Starfire gives one of her famous back breaking hugs "Starfire youre gonna make me crash" Crash is let go off and she retains her normal posture. "Well I guess that just leaves the mysterious Raven. Love the cloak" Raven blushes "Thanks" Cyborg shows his sister her room which is next to his. "Good night Sis" Cyborg calls "Good night Bro" Crash calls back. They go to sleep prepared for the next day and the suprises it holds.

Occ: This is longer then last one but still short I cant right long chapters so

Thanx for the reviews

and heres some clues

Primal Fire has the blues

and Asher -Kitty and others new

Thank You


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Fire, Green Light

Chapter 3: Blue Fire, Green Light

It was Otoreber morning at the Titan Tower. Beast boy woke up to a loud beating to the front door."Oh great its my annoying younger brother aint it?" Beast Boy reluctently walked to the front door to find a short monkeylike teenage boy with fiery red hair monkey feet and hand minus the fur and littley taned body. He had red lines on each cheek and a fire symbol on his forehead. He wore only ripped jean shorts and his two feet long fire tail was showing. Beside him was a black haired 15 year old in a lime green cloak much like Raven's. He looked normal but looks can be deceiving. The monkey like person looked up at Beast Boy gloomily "Hey Bro" Beast boy was startled by his brother's reaction. Clearly something changed the little guy "What happened Primal Fire did someone steal your favorite toy again?" Beast boy laughed trying to cheer the little guy up. "Ha ha" Primal Fire said sarcasticly. "Good one! You must be Beast Boy. Ravens told me alot about you. For isteance did she tell you she has a Cru..." Raven cuts him off "Spectral! Hey brother" Raven is blushing a tiny bit. "Why dont we make you some nice herbal tea" Raven looks at the ape teen "Whose your sibling? Robin?" Beast Boy speaks up "Actualy hes mine" Raven looks a little suprised and whispers in Beast boys ear "This is the little brother that annoys the heck out of you? He seems about as annoying as herbal tea!" Beast Boy whispers back " He used to, but now he could rival you as biggest super powered mope" Raven glares at the changeling and then says "So your Primal Fire" The fire monkey nods "Whats your super power?" Primal Fire makes a flame in his hand dance "I also have monkey abilities" Raven nods silently "Well so hows life Spectral" Spectral wakes up and says "Lifes been great sure I have had a few problems but who hasnt" Beast Boy nods excited about the happy guy "Hey whats your power Spectral was it" Spectral nods" I can make objects from light" "Wow thats cool I can only change into any animal" Spectral gasped "Wow" Spectral and Beast Boy walk out of the room talking about stuff. "They get along a little to well dont you think Primal Fire" Primal Fire nods and asked "Is there a room where I can meditate I mean my powers are dangerous" Raven nods and takes her new monkey buddy to her room the one only two other people have seen.

Primal Fire and Raven start meditating then Primal Fire asks "Raven?" "Yes Primal Fire" The powerful empath answers "Do you think Beast Boys a little annoying" "well sometimes" "Good its not just me then" They continue meditating a while then Raven asks "Primal Fire?" "Yes Raven" "Why are you so blue all the time?" Primal Fire stops meditating and sits on Raven's bed "Well It all started three years ago. I was 10 and Beast Boy had just left the Doom Patrol. I was still at home when my Mom..." The fire monkey starts crying "I couldnt help it I was trying to control my powers and..." Raven comforts the little monkey "Its ok Its ok" Raven tried comforting him "I was destined to destroy the world" Primal fire put his head on Ravens shoulder and started wailing "I still see her burnt face in my memories I cry to sleep" Raven was sympothetic with Primal Fire so she carried him to the kitchen and got him some mangoes "Here eat and I'll make you some tea" Raven started brewing the tea "Thank you Raven" she did the impossible at that time, she smiled at him "Its ok"

OCC: Sorry to leave you hanging but that was a touchy feely moment right there. Well I keep writing longer paragraphs so

Do you tire of my rhyme

its better then my mime

Oops the bells chime

So see ya next time


End file.
